The skin cleaning method employs a knitted member made from acrylic yarn with abrasive fiber and large voids that hold lather and carry dead skin cells, removed by the abrasive fibers, away from the surface of living skin.
Cells that make up the skin of humans are constantly dying and being replaced by new skin cells. When bathing it is desirable to remove dead skin cells. Most bathers leave dead skin cells on the outer surface of their skin when bathing.
A large percentage of individuals rub some soap on their skin with their hands and then rinse the soap off with water. This leaves many dead skin cells attached and in place. Brushes are occasionally employed with soap to clean hands and fingers. Brushes are okay on volar surfaces but are not suitable for use on most skin. Brushes tend to remove some living cells and to miss dead cells in wrinkles, creases, and other protected and tender areas.
Substantial numbers of people employ soft cotton washcloths. These cloths are far better than a bar of soap and the hands. However, cotton soaks up water and the surfaces of cotton washcloths that touches the skin tends to become smooth, flat, and slick. Soap on a cotton material tends to act as a lubricant and hold cotton fibers out of contact with the skin. Any dead skin cells that are loosened tend to be held in contact with the live skin cells and are not carried away from the skin by the action of the soap.
Nylon nets have come into use for cleaning various surfaces, including skin. They are superior to cotton washcloths. However, nylon net has some shortcomings. A single sheet of nylon netting tends to let soap pass through. When cleaning skin you end up rubbing the skin with the net material with little or no soap. To correct this problem, multiple layers of netting are put together. Soap still tends to pass through the outer portions of the netting. The soap can be returned to the outer netting surfaces by squeezing the multiple layers.
Multiple layers of nylon netting tend to hold foreign material. It is at best too difficult to remove foreign matter from between layers of nylon netting.
The skin cleaning method employs a cleanser, water, and a skin cleaning aid knitted from a yarn made of a plurality of abrasive synthetic fibers employing a garter stitch. A cleanser and water are applied to the skin cleaning aid to fill a plurality of the voids in the skin cleaning aid with a lather formed by the cleanser and water. An area of skin to be cleansed is rubbed with a skin cleaning aid to apply the lather from the plurality of voids to the area of the skin. A plurality of dead skin cells and lather are scraped from the area to be cleaned by moving a plurality of abrasive synthetic fibers across the area of skin. Dead skin cells and lather are carried away from the surface of the area of skin that is being cleaned and into the plurality of voids. Additional lather is applied to the area of the skin that is being cleaned following the scraping of lather and a plurality of dead skin cells from the surface by at least some of the plurality of abrasive synthetic fibers. The lather and dead skin cells are rinsed from the area of skin that is being cleaned. Lather and dead skin cells are also rinsed from the skin cleaning aid.
The garter stitch employed in the knitted skin cleaning aid has a plurality of voids which increase in area when the cleaning aid is stretched. An acrylic yarn has been found to work well in the cleaning aid.